


Amada Marinette

by PetitTsuki_13



Series: Un Jardin Lleno de Flores [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Happiness, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: Nunca se había dado cuenta que esos hermosos ojos azules habían brillado de amor por el, ahora era demasiado tarde.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Un Jardin Lleno de Flores [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179545
Kudos: 8





	Amada Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es Lukanette con una pizca de Adrinette, así que agradecería mucho que respeten las shipps, también quiero decirles que no tolerare haters y por ultimo esto va ser contado desde la perspectiva de Adrien.

Desde que había entrado al sistema escolar había aprendido muchas cosas y había tenido mil aventuras y experiencias; había conocido a Nino, Alya y Marinette, también por encima de todas las cosas se había convertido en Chat Noir y peleaba contra el mal junto a su adorada Ladybug. 

Y ahora conocía el amor por primera vez, lo conocía en Kagami, alguien tan similar y a la vez tan diferente a él, sus padres se habían alegrado de la noticia al igual que sus amigos, aunque había notado una mirada decaída en Marinette que fácilmente fue desaparecida por Luka. 

La relación que mantenía, lo hizo darse cuenta del profundo cariño que en realidad le tenía a Ladybug, que ciertamente no era un cariño romántico, si no que era más bien un amor bastante inocente y casi fraternal, lo que ceso un poco los intentos románticos con la heroína vestida de mariquita quien se notaba agradecida por el cese de sus declaraciones pero que aun lo trataba como el gran amigo que era él para ella y viceversa. 

Y un día cualquiera mientras caminaba vio a Luka y Marinette a lo lejos en la fuente en la que alguna vez se escondió con ella cuando eran perseguidos por sus fans y por su guardaespaldas, vio como el joven le entregaba un collar para después ayudarla a colocárselo alrededor de su cuello, con ambas tomo delicadamente el rostro de la chica conectando sus labios en un beso. Mientras el que los había visto en la lejanía noto como las mejillas de Marinette se coloreaban de un hermoso tono rojo y sus ojos azules se cerraban para disfrutar del beso. 

Y en lo más profundo de su corazón, Adrien sentía un dolor que le oprimía el pecho y que le cortaba la respiración; aunque no entendía a que se debía ese dolor tan inexplicable, solo su alma entendía que su otra mitad ya no le pertenecería a él, pero como siempre la mente de Adrien se alegro por la felicidad de su mejor amiga que sin saber estaba dejando ir ese amor por buscar su felicidad con Luka. 

Entonces unos años después cuando Kagami y Adrien asistieron a la boda de Luka y Marinette, mientras ambos platicaban de sus días como colegiales, Marinette le soltó la bomba que nunca pudo haber esperado. 

—Sabes Adrien — Él volvió su atención a ella, vestida con aquel esplendido vestido que la misma Marinette había diseñado. — Cuando te conocí me enamore de ti y de hecho pase meses enamorada de ti, hasta que conocí a Luka, claro — 

Aquel día se dio cuenta de la verdad, le sentó como un vaso de agua fría, no podía entender porque ella le había hecho eso, porque le había dicho esas palabras tan casualmente.   
Entonces vio que en realidad se había enamorado de ella pero nunca lo había sabido, que sus almas estaban conectadas y se amaban pero que por su ceguera no había visto a no había querido ver la intensidad de sus sentimientos pero ahora ya nada se podía hacer. 

Ella era su mejor amiga además la amiga mas intima de Kagami y Luka ahora era uno de sus mejores amigos, no podía hacer nada sin lastimar a su ahora novia, ni a su amigo y menos a Marinette. 

Tal vez en esta vida no se hayan podido amar, pero quizá en la siguiente podrá amarla como debió amarla en esta vida, solo será cuestión de esperar a que el destino llegue.


End file.
